


Morning Coffee

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You wake up to someone being extremely loud in the kitchen. Of course you have to got check it out.





	Morning Coffee

Title: Morning Coffee  
Characters: Crowley x reader  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: ~300  
…  
You woke up to some loud noises from your kitchen. Within a second you were wide awake, although it then took you another moment to roll out of bed. A bit reluctantly you untangled your feet from under the soft, thin covers. It had been so hot the last couple of days you weren't even sure why you bothered with them anyway.  
Carefully you sneaked towards the kitchen. Your bare feet made quiet tapping sounds so you altered your steps to walk on your tiptoes. Much quieter you approached the kitchen. There was soft light coming through the open door. Someone must have already opened the curtains to let the warm morning sun in.  
When you finally reached the kitchen door your sleepiness changed into amusement. There, in the middle of your kitchen, stood the one and only king of hell. Coffee was spilled over the counter and he was currently cursing that some had gotten on his white dress shirt. For his standards he had dressed down severely anyway. You noticed the missing suit jacket and the only loosely tied tie. A small smile spread across your lips as you simply watched him curse.  
After a moment of more complains he felt your eyes on him. Immediacy his brown ones found you learning against the door frame with that soft smile.  
"Morning, love" He said a bit sheepishly "I made coffee?"  
With a snap of his fingers the mess was gone, apart from the strains on his shirt, and two cups of perfect steaming coffee stood on the counter. Thankful you pushed away from the door frame to grab one of the cups. A soft moan left your lips at the taste of the definitely holy brown liquid.  
“Thank you so much” You smiled again over the top of your cup. Crowley mirrored that loose and open smile while stirring around in his own cup. A feeling of warmth filled you that was not entirely caused by the coffee. It intensified even as Crowley leaned into your side so you could smell both his very unique scent of expensive cologne and hell as well as the coffee aroma.   
Mornings like that were damn close to being perfect.


End file.
